halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Keyes Protocol
Emergency Act 3521077B-1, informally known as The Keyes Protocol, was a command which upon activation ordered complete destruction of a planet's weaponry facilities, vehicles, advanced technology, data and most valuable personnel and engineers during the event of a flood outbreak on a human colony or human controlled territory. Taking heavy inspiration from the Cole Protocol before it. The instructions, relevant documents, data from simulations and other relevant information was stored in the ONI Alpha Base in New Mombasa and within HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6. Activation of the Keyes protocol during the Battle of Voi. Prior to this it had been enacted on the world of Crescenda II when it succumbed to a Flood outbreak in 2553, where discovery of a dormant Forerunner installation and subsequent ONI excavation resulted in a its release from containment. The Protocol : Office of Naval Intelligence/ United Nations Space Command Emergency Act 352107B-1 : Encryption Code: Black : Public Key: file/black dawn/ : From: Vice Admiral E. McCormack, Office of Naval Intelligence, : To: ... : Subject: General Order 352107B-1 ("The Keyes Protocol") : Classification: CLASSIFIED (UPR Directive) : The Keyes Protocol Article 1 : To stop the spread of a flood outbreak, limit their knowledge, and limit their expanse. All actions must be swift, decided and executed flawlessly. :# UNSC forces are to limit their contact with the flood, evacuation of civilians is to be conducted by local civil servants or civilian volunteers :# Individuals with clear understanding of aviation, mechanical engineering, space-travel or of the UNSC battlespace are to be either evacuated offworld or, failing this, killed and cremated before their minds can be lost to the Flood :# Non-essential aircraft are to be 'clipped' and, should they fall at risk to the Flood, be destroyed beyond repair. :# All military affairs are to be handled by assets in orbit or by artificial intelligences ready to deactivate :# Any asset held in orbit is to reject all boarding attempts, any asset chosen to host ground operations is reccomended to be heavily armed to repel close-quarters assaults :# Heavy weapons caches are to be destroyed or secured within UNSC strongholds. UNSC strongholds are to establish long range scanners to detect movements at a distance of at least three kilometres from the base. Seismic scanners placed to detect subterranean movements are highly reccomended to be procured by each stronghold. :# Strongholds are NOT permanent bastions against the Flood. Solutions to remove living or intact humans from potential infection are to be devised as fast as possible :# Prevention of infection resulting in long or short term security breaches takes priority over preservation of human life :# UNSC forces are to deeply instill the sentiment of Directive 8 within civilians beyond UNSC aid :# Civilians are to be encouraged, at all costs, to prevent their own living bodies, or the bodies of those close to them, from falling to the flood :# Intact minds of Office of Naval Intelligence personnel MUST never fall to the Flood :# Aritificial Intelligences unessential to the efforts are to be shut down immediatley :# All UNSC navigation databases, barring those of orbital assets, are to be deeply scrubbed by ONI agents. :# Any transports evacuating ground elements or civilians are to be heavily screened for flood infection and refused docking with other assets :# UNSC strike teams are to be deployed to neutralise air and spacecraft not dedicated to evacuations or military actions. D86 Albatross aircraft and Longsword fighters are to recovered and bought back to UNSC Strongholds :# SPARTAN supersoldiers must NOT fall to the Flood. :# A broadcast hereby identified as Media-0 is to spread over all possible frequencies and over all available devices through use of a wide array of transmission systems. Media-0 is detailed below. : : --------------------------------------------------- : MEDIA-0 - Office of Naval Intelligence <''A United Nations Space Command Defence Force Insignia briefly occupies the broadcast space before vanishing, a dark grey screen is left, white text appears and begins scrolling, the UEG's anthem plays''> ::"To all the peoples of this United Earth Government colony, ::UNSC forces have encountered a threat beyond the insurrection, beyond the Covenant, beyond anything we could ever perceive, this colony has fallen to that threat. However, even in defeat, we WILL fight back. We WILL deny this enemy an ultimate victory over Humanity. We do not surrender, we fight on. The Office of Naval Intelligence, your Colonial Administration and the United Nations Space Command thus encourage you, citizens of this colony, to take ACTION, to fight back against this enemy the only way we know how. If others are not willing to take ACTION, you WILL take action for them. We, the human race will not be crushed, not here, not today. ::Your sacrifice is in the names of trillions of fellow UEG citizens. Your courage should inspire others, you have nothing to fear. ::The following methods of ACTION are reccomended: Firearm discharged into the cranium, self-cremation, self-detonation, self-dismemberment. The brain is key. The stronger your ACTION the weaker we make our enemy. UNSC forces will be enforcing your ACTION soon, to delay is to invite defeat and an end to all humanity. ::If possible, it is reccomended that your remains not be easily discoverable. Your ACTION will speak louder than words. ::If you are to take ACTION you must ensure those close to you are involved, children and pets are priority in your ACTION, spouses, siblings and parents take priority over yourself. The brain is key. The less you are, the less the have. ::This message will broadcast until all broadcasts are shut down" :---------------------------------------------------- Article 2 : To deny the Flood and take offensive action to erradicate the infestation :# Longswords, D86 Albatrosses, artillery and orbital assets are to procure as many weapons of mass destruction as possible and begin bombardment of the planetary surface :# Civilian population centres are to be targetted as fast as possible :# Any surviving outcrops of the civilian population are to eliminated :# Any groundside assets beyond UNSC strongholds are to eliminated :# Any UNSC facilities are to make prime targets for bombardment :# No civilian craft are to leave planetary orbit, UNSC orbital assets are permitted to persue and destroy all those in breach of this :# Strongholds and their personnel are to withold tactical nuclear ordnance upon the eventual event of defences becoming overrun. :# All UNSC reinforcements are to be turned back from the planet :# UNSC forces are cleared to engage all and any force threatening to break quarantine :# Whatever occurs on the surface must remain classified at all costs :# Anyone with any knowledge of the Keyes Protocol must not fall into enemy hands :# Field officers and NCOs are to be kept as much in the dark as possible the case of their loss to the flood. :# The Office of Naval Intelligence must be notified immediately of the outbreak following the distribution of Media-0 :# No living being should be present upon the planet following UNSC attack :# Biological hazard teams should be deployed after a period of two decades to assess damage and any remaining presence of the flood. :# AMMENDEMENT AS OF 2553 - The Office of Naval Intelligence will advise Sangheili allies on the situation and request aid in orbital plasma bombardment and sterilisation. :# AMMENDMENT AS OF 2555 - The Office of Naval Intelligence will field SPARTAN-IV containment teams to aid in the clearing of the flood post sterilisation :# AMMENDMENT AS OF 2556 - Any flood matter removed from the surface of a contaminated world is to be removed with the utmost caution. A SPARTAN-IV containment team will be assigned to the contained specimen with another acting on reserve in the case of an outbreak. Weapons of Mass destruction are to be kept on hand and immediately detonated upon the loss of both SPARTAN fireteams. If posisble Sangheili advisors are to be sourced to aid in containment. Any flood matter removed without explicit consent of an Office of Naval Intelligence representative will result in the immediate termination of the offending individual. :# AMMENDEMENT AS OF 2556 - No Office of Naval Intelligence personnel may experiment with the flood on living organisms No Office of Naval Intelligence personnel may experiment with the flood found in outbreaks on sentient organisms without first developing a secure facility to do so Article 3 :In event of a Class-4 outbreak and the development of a (proto)gravemind consciousness :# Long range communication is to be limited drastically :# The gravemind is to located by automated drones and automated drones only :# Groundside UNSC forces must not remain groundside, any method of resolving this issue is permitted, the Office of Naval Intelligence stresses the importance of destroying the brain and it's contents :# Evacuation of any and all assets groundside is no longer an option :# All and any Office of Naval Intelligence ordnance is approved for usage. :# The Office of Naval Intelligence is still working on methods of dealing with this theoretical level of outbreak, methods such as imploding large sections of the planet or miniturising technology of the Halo arrays has been discussed though many solutions are technologically infeasible :# ONI reasons that eventually the flood have to starve and die though, even from records recovered from Installation 00, cannot theorise how long this will take Usage The Protocol was put into place as a failsafe against a planetary flood infestation on a UEG colony, it was developed to deny the flood the knowledge, equipment and food it needed to survive. Various leaks on behalf of student protest groups have surfaced and the protocol's usage to the public remains a hotly contested conspiracy theory ranging from the UNSC unintentionally releasing a biological weapon not dissimilar to rabies to a Covenant effort to cripple UEG colonies though the Office of Naval Intelligence have successfully disguised the leaks as a non-conventional horror series posted on Waypoint, accusing the original progenators of stealing their work, having them censored. FSA-1 FSA-1 is an ammendment introduced in 2555. Failsafe Ammendment-One provides legal means to further the UNSC efforts in containing a flood outbreak. FSA-1 grants the Office of Naval Intelligence ultimate, unchallenged jurisdiction over a world and its populace once lost to the Flood (Class-2 flood outbreak) for a duration of fourty-five years following the outbreak in order to manage containment and further prevention. Trivia * It took heavy inspiration from the Cole Protocol * Numerically it could be a reference to seven when looked at correctly, one way is to look at it like this: (x 2=70 x 10) + 77 = 777 * The Keyes Protocol was quite ironically named after Captain Jacob Keyes who accidentally released the flood during the Battle of Installation 04. * Unlike the Cole Protocol the Keyes Protocol applied to all members of the UEG Category:UNSC Category:Flood Category:Office of Naval Intelligence